We Will Be Together Soon: One Shot
by loveme88
Summary: One shot about Fred Weasley and Emma Perry I made her up and what happened before the war was over. One Shot. First story.


_Early July_

Her blue eyes looked directly into his brown eyes. She knew it would be the last time she saw him until the war was over. She knew that they hadn't known each other that long, but she knew she was in love with him and he was in love with her. After the war, they planned to get married and raise the child she was carrying.

"I'll miss you, Fred." She said, tears starting to fall. Fred continued to look into her eyes. He took his thumbs and wiped away the tears.

He knew why she had to run. It wasn't fair. She needed to stay in his arms forever. He knew that after the war, they would be together again, no matter what, "I'll miss you too, Emma. You know; if you ever need me, just send a letter."

"I'll be fine. I just can't believe this is happening." Fred pulled Emma towards him and gave her a sweet kiss.

"Emma, we need to leave soon." Emma's impatient sister, Aimee, was yelling. Aimee was 5 years younger then Emma, and also had to leave.

"Goodbye, Fred." Emma said, giving Fred one last hug and kiss on the check.

"It's only goodbye for now. We will be together soon. Be safe, and take care of Aimee and the baby. We can tell my family after the war is over." Fred said. Emma's family already knew about the baby and couldn't be anymore happier.

Emma turned around and walked towards her impatient sister. She turned her head back, to see that Fred had already left. Emma looked at Aimee, "are you ready?"

Aimee nodded her head. With that, they left the house that they left the house and the people they love.

_5 months after July_

Fred sat in the living room of his and his brothers flat. Patiently he has been waiting to hear of one thing. Every month Emma sent him a notice of how everything was. This months notice should be telling him about his wonderful baby.

After a couple minutes, Fred could hear a tapping sound coming from the window. He looked and saw a beautiful owl with a letter tied to the leg. He let the owl in and took the letter from its leg.

Dear Fred,

The baby was born on November 14th. I thought about the names you wanted to name the baby. My sister and I decided on Liam Kieran Weasley. Yes, that does mean the baby is a boy. He has my blue eyes and you fire red hair. He looks a lot like you though. I have to admit that. I am excited about the next time we see each other. Soon we can start a family.

Other then that, everything has been prefect, except for the baby's crying: There haven't been that many killings around here, which is a good sign. Aimee has even made a couple friends who are ether hiding with there family's or are muggles. Some people have even come by and helped me with the baby. My mother is here. She said she is going to send you some pictures.

Well, I should go. Liam is crying. I wish you could hear his cry. Love you always,

Emma!

Liam Kieran Weasley. Fred Weasley is now a father. The first one of Author and Molly's children to have a child, but he can't tell anyone, not yet.

_3 months after the baby's born_

Fred sat on his bed, when his brother threw _The Quibbler _onto his lap, "you need to read it Fred. There has been another family killing. I don't know how you are going to take this one."

Fred sat up, and quickly asked "do we know these people?"

"Well, we do. I'm not sure about the rest of the family." Fred gave George a weird look, "just read it. I will be downstairs."

_Two More to Add to the List_

_By Jonathon Goldman_

_Last night in Dunbar, Scotland two women and a baby were found dead. They have been identified as Emma Perry, 19, Aimee Perry, 14, and Liam Weasley, 3 months. Both were killed by Death Eaters, who remain unknown, for being Muggleborns and not going to the Ministry of Magic when asked._

_The Perry sister's went into hiding about half a year ago. No one that we have known has been in any contact with the sister since then. Funeral arrangements will be made by the parents, Lewis, 41, and Hope 39, who live in Harlow, England. Other then the parents, the girls left a younger brother, Logan._

Fred couldn't believe what he just read. The love of his life is **dead**. They had only known each other a year before she left. They said to each other that they'd be together no matter what. What happened? Now Fred is all alone in this world, without someone to hold, with out someone to love.

But what Fred didn't know, was that soon he would be up in heaven with Emma, Liam and Aimee. That Emma, Fred, Liam and Aimee will be able to live like parents, a child and an aunt together. Fred was right all along.


End file.
